


Do you see what I see?

by LetsEatPie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Smut, this is my 2nd story ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsEatPie/pseuds/LetsEatPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Junhong (Zelo) are hanging out at your backyard. What started off as an innocent question morphed into something much more.<br/>(Originally posted on AsianFanFics.com on Oct. 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you see what I see?

"that cloud...it looks like a rabbit." you stated, one hand pointing up at the sky, the other shielding your eyes from the sun.

you loved days like this. Days when you are able to just lie in the grass with your friend, telling stories, playing games and chatting about pointless things. it made you feel free; just like when you were children.

"where?" Junhong asked. you saw that he had a puzzled look on his face as he looked around, trying to find the cloud that apparently resembled a rabbit. You gave him an exaggerated sigh before smiling to yourself. junhong can be so adorable sometimes.

"right there." you pointed at it again. Junhong finally saw the cloud but he still looked puzzled.

"that doesn't look like a rabbit. it looks more like a smiley face." for the next five minutes, you two just lay there, debating whether the cloud looked more like a rabbit or a smiley face.

How childish.

"do you remember when I confessed to you? it was a few years ago during Valentine's day." his question appeared out of nowhere. of course you remembered. you haven't stopped thinking about it since then. you sometimes wonder he still has feelings for you, even if it was four years ago.

"yeah, i remember it. Why?" you chose your words carefully so you would sound unmoved, yet your slightly shaky voice hinted otherwise.

"you never gave me an answer." Junhong looked away slightly as he replied, attempting to hide his blushing from you.

You looked at him with pity. you never did say yes or no. Back then, you were a coward, running away from love. in fear that your heart would be broken, you selfishly broke someone else's. 

"I'm sorry. at the time, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone and so I thought you were just going to leave the next day and I regretted it straight after because--" Your words were stolen from your lips. Your eyes shut on their own as you leaned closer to him. You leaned forward even more, pushing him to the ground.

Junhong lay there and with burning cheeks, watched you place your legs either side of him. For being 'just friends', his crotch was dangerously close to your's. You wearing a dress did not help at all.  
As you leaned down to kiss him, you deliberately rubbed against his crotch. As you did, he let out a shaky breath. You wanted to hear that more; his shaky breathing, his moans, his heartbeat speeding up. You were past the point of no return; he was already starting to harden and he can't just go around town with a gun in his pocket. Not that you would let him, anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Junhong asked as you pulled away from the kiss. You just rolled your eyes at him. 

"Four years, Junhong. I've wanted this for four years." You whispered at him. You shifted backwards and placed your fingers on the button on his jeans. Before you undid the button, you looked up at him for permission. He did nothing but nod once. You smiled a little before proceeding to undo the button. Then the zipper.

His moaning and hair tugging excited you. You tried to take him in as deep as you could before your gag reflex would interrupt. His moans grew louder and his grip grew tighter. You enjoyed this, yes. However, you couldn't help but feel that you wanted more. 

So did he.

You stopped sucking and stood up, removing your underwear, one leg at a time. You hovered above him, positioning yourself on him. slowly, you sank back down.  
Junhong caught your lips in a kiss, as he switched your positions. You landed on the ground with a soft thud with him towering over you.  
At first, his thrusts were slow and gentle. He was careful not to hurt you; yet at the same time he teased you. False promises of climax let your body move on its own, leaving your mind free to wander elsewhere.  
You let your mind focus on Junhong. His hair messy, his eyes in a slight squint and his lips parted to allow for easier breathing.  
Out of nowhere, you felt a massive wave of pleasure, creating a chain reaction which lead to a loud, lower pitch moan from Junhong.  
Worried that the neighbors would hear, you put your hands behind his neck and pulled him close towards you into a kiss.  
You felt another wave of pleasure, creating a second chain reaction. However, this time, his moan was silenced.  
With each thrust quicker and harder than the previous and his breathing becoming more irregular, he was obviously close. So were you.  
Despite your best efforts to keep quiet, the pleasure was too much to hold in and escaped from you through a series of expletives.  
There it was, the moment you anticipated since the start. The moment after an earthquake, when a cave collapses in sync with a volcano's eruption.  
Junhong rested his head against your shoulder as you both struggled to catch your breath. He looked tired, like all he wanted to do now was to rest. You switched your positions once more, with him lying under you with a surprised expression.

You couldn't help but feel that you wanted more.  
So did he.


End file.
